Behind Closed Doors
by jazzzz
Summary: Day by day, they publicly can't stand being near each other. But what is it that binds Len and Ryou so, and why? ONE-SHOT


**WARNING: This may contain traces of yaoi and shounen-ai. Please note I do NOT mean to offend ANYONE.**

"Aah! Tsuchi.."

Len moaned as Tsuchiura rained kisses on him, from behind his ear to his cheek and his neck.

No one was to know the pair was meeting up secretly. Or that they were a pair at all.

As the bell rang, both boys realised that their time together was up. Len and Ryou straightened their appearances accordingly.

It was agreed between the two that one would leave first and one would leave later. Len left first, and didn't look back.

Ryou watched him leave. He was sad that these days, there hadn't been much time for them to meet up and do things like this. Even though... even though... he kind of felt like he was being used by that Len Tsukimori.

Ryou shook his head.

_That's what you're meant to think normally, baka, not now._

Ryou breathed out, before coming back into the real world.

|~-~|

Tsukimori Len was torn. Was Tsuchiura really who he thought he was? Normally, he hated Tsuchiura's guts. That pianist challenged him on every aspect. But now, to do things... like this?

He touched the part of his neck where he had rained kisses, and sighed.

_Who is the real you, Tsuchi..._

|~-~|

Later in the day, I decided to casually stroll over to the other side of the school. This was something I would not normally do, however I wanted – and desperately needed – to see Tsuchiura.

"Tsuchiura-kun!"

I could see him smile at Hino.

"Hino. How has it been?"

She smiled back at him, and I felt a pang in my chest. Why was I, Tsukimori Len, feeling like this?

"It's been really good! I'm doing better at my violin now!"

My eyes were raised. _She's getting BETTER?_

I focussed back just in time to see him smile THAT smile with Hino. The smile that he had said was only for me.

Devastated, I ran from my hiding place back to the music school.

|~-~|

Hino Kahoko looked around, and was mystified to see what she thought was the figure of Tsukimori-kun, running away.

"Ehh? Tsukimori-kun?"

|~-~|

I widened my eyes and looked in the direction Hino was looking at. It really WAS Tsukimori. I pretended not to notice him, and engaged once again in conversation with Hino.

I really did like her.

Although, she didn't need to know about my hidden relationship with Tsukimori. That, we had agreed, was to be top secret. Especially from her.

But deep down, I knew that I had more feelings for Hino than I did for Tsuki. But why, why, did I still go back?

I was completely mystified.

Hino had picked up that something was wrong, unfortunately.

"Tsuchiura-kun?"

"Huh? Oh, gomen... I was thinking about something."

"You always do these days, don't you?"

I'm mentally shocked by that. _Is she NOTICING?!_

I have to note to myself to somehow stay focussed so that people don't think I'm hiding something...

|~-~|

My hands shaking, I sent an SMS to Tsuchiura.

Meet you at the same place after school?

After seeing him with her, I was desperate to know that he really loved me instead of her. Even though he hung out with her, and gave her that smile, it didn't mean anything, right?

Right?

|~-~|

I received Tsukimori's SMS. I wasn't surprised. He seemed to be quite a possessive person. Knowing that he had overheard part of my talk with Hino, I had a feeling I knew why he wanted to meet up.

I combed through my hair using my hand, and sighed.

I'll see you there.

|~-~|

After school, Kahoko was very confused to see Tsuchiura-kun and Tsukimori-kun together. She recalled the various times they had fought and turned their heads in completely opposite directions.

All of a sudden, they were walking away from Kahoko. She stood there, gaping, watching the pair of them walking side-by-side, talking.

"What's up with them?"

Shocked, Kahoko jumped. She turned around to see Amou-san, looking at the pair.

Kahoko shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe they're getting along. Finally."

"In that case, it's about time."

|~-~|

The two boys were naked, one on top of the other.

"Tsuki... I can't..."

"Nor can I, Tsuchi..."

The feeling of flesh upon flesh, warm and cold... Tsuchiura groaned as he felt Tsukimori's need. He needed it too, and he knew that by the force that Tsukimori had come upon him, that he had felt it too. In the end, they were humans. They longed for companionship.

In the last few moments before going into pure ecstasy, a thought lingered in Tsuchiura's mind. _What about Hino?_

He quickly abandoned it as he felt Tsukimori thrust down onto him. The feelings he experienced were beyond what he always expected.

Every single time, it amazed him. Today, however, was the first time he felt that he could've died and gone to heaven a happy and satisfied man.

However, as soon as it came, it was over. Tsukimori stood up, and dressed himself.

"You're going already?"

Tsukimori sighed.

Tsuchiura could sense that Tsukimori didn't want to leave. He stood up, also, and wrapped his arms around Tsukimori. He then placed his lips onto Tsukimori's, and kissed him.

Tsukimori returned the kiss, fueling Tsuchiura's need. The kiss deepened, and eventually since Tsukimori was leaning on Tsuchiura so much, they fell down again.

Eventually, Tsukimori broke the kiss. His breathing, like Tsuchiura's, was ragged, and the longing was clear in his eyes.

"In the end, it always comes back to this, doesn't it..."

Tsuchiura stood up, and looked at the fragile looking Tsukimori lying down.

"Doesn't it always."

He buttoned up his shirt, put on his pants again, and grabbed his other things.

"I've got to head off."

He walked out.

Tsukimori was left lying, pondering.

_Does he always want the last say or something? He just had to kiss me that one last time before he decided to stalk off... _

**AUTHOR'S END NOTE:**

**What was I THINKING when I wrote this?! I must have been reading too much yaoi...**

**This is not normally my cup of tea... I don't know how many times I paused while writing this... I think I lost count .**

**But, on a better note... tell me what you think!!!**

**PRESS THE LITTLE GREEN BUTTON TO REVIEW!**


End file.
